Marauder's Mischief Manageable History
by Moonlit-NightStars
Summary: <html><head></head>Harry was expecting another normal uncelebrated 16 birthday... that is in till he gets a very strange visit. Or the gift he received. Nor did he expect this gift to be a link to his parents. After OotP ignores most if not all of HBP nd DH</html>
1. Chapter 1

Harry was a rather short boy, with a skinny body and pale skin. Perched on top of his head was a nest of black raven locks that in just the right light gave off dark blood red just as dark highlights. Underneath thick black circular glasses held large doe, emerald green forest eyes.

Harry Potter was a rather unusual boy. You see Harry Potter is a wizard… a wizard who happens to be starting his sixth year at Hogwarts…but then again he is rather an unusual wizard as well. You see when Harry was a little over a year old an evil dark wizard came to his home and killed Harry's parents.

Now at the age of fifteen, soon to be sixteen, Harry sat at his aunt and uncles house, sulking. For you see the year before Harry had lost his father figure and his godfather Sirius Black in a battle at the Ministry of Magic.

Now it was just minutes in till midnight on July 30, just minutes in till Harry's birthday. He sat, awake as his cousin, aunt, and uncle slept, or that's what he thought. He stared his gazing unmoving from the moon, as he absentmindedly stroked his snowy owls, Hedwig, head.

His mind wondered to his friends and his family. Ron was one of his closest friends. A red head with baby blue eyes with a long lanky body, and a wiz at cheese and anything to do with strategy.

Then, their was Hermione. A frizzy brown haired girl with large hazel eyes and a love for books no one could match. She now, Harry thought, had to be about an inch or two taller then Harry himself. She was the researcher of the group, she probably has read almost all the books in the school library.

The grumbling and clanging of the locks his uncle had put on the outside of the door made Harry turn. Biting his lip he stood, and grabbed his wand from under his pillow. The last lock clicked and he raised his wand, a disarming spell already on his lips. The door cracked open and a flashlight flared. "Harry?"

His cousin voice echoed. His large body stood awkwardly in the door way. Harry stood perplexed His family, his cousin, Aunt and Uncle _hated _Harry. "Dubley?" Harry called. "What are you doing?" Harry rather dully noted that, his question and tone were rather rude. Dubley stood, shifting his weight from foot to foot. "I'm- I just wanted to say, thanks… ya now? For last summer… saving my life and all."

Harry sat, rather bewailed at his cousin. Suddenly Dubley looked down the hall, when his father gave a rather loud snore. "And I had been in the attic looking threw some stuff up their and… I found some of Grandma Evens things and I found this book. I though you'd like it…." Dubley tossed the book to Harry before a quick 'Happy birthday' was heard as he hurriedly closed Harry's door.


	2. Masseur Moony can explain

**Masseur Moony can explain**

Harry sat perplexed, staring at the badly wrapped…um… birthday present his _cousin_ gave him. He sat, his hand still clutching his wand as he stared at the package on his bed. _Should I open it? It could be a prank. _He decide, it couldn't hurt to look… his cousin had said it came from the attic… more specifically his grandmother's things.

So as quietly as possible he grabbed the package,_ it felt_… he thought in surprise, _like a book. _He glanced around before he stood and turned on his lamp, casting half the room in a yellowy glow. Slowly he slid his fingers around the papers and pulling it, tarring the paper, he became more curious and tore it apart. A book, like he thought, sat in his hands.

_'**Masseurs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs'**_

Read boldly and proud across the top.

_**'Present'**_

_'**Marauder's Mischief Manageable History****'**_

Harry's eyes felt with tears, the Marauder's had probably given this to his mother, who had left it with her own mother. A tear ran down his pale check before more and more came, he clutched the book to him and cried. His so few items, that he had gained over the years from his parents, had grown. He hiccupped and closed his eyes. Right now he'd relish the book, the stories it will tell him, now, now he just wanted to dream of what could have been.

Harry woke in the morning to his aunt screeching from the hall to make them breakfast. Now wide awake Harry hide the book under the floor bored under his bed, along sat it was his father's invisibility cloak, his wand and a photo album that held pictures of his parents and his first five years at Hogwarts.

Later that day, after making breakfast for his uncle, aunt and cousin, cleaning the kitchen, gardening, cleaning Dubley's room, and making dinner. He returned to his room with a slight limp and a blacken eye he pulled out his gift once again.

Flipping threw the pages he found it to be empty, but that didn't discourge him, he knew the marauders. He knew they loved to pranks and charms and generally booby-trap their passions.

Taking out his wand and speaking as clearly as possible, while being quiet he said. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." The first page filled up.

**Masseur Moony congrats the person who obviously has the Map, but is sad to say they don't have that the Marauder's history book does not go by that password.**

Masseur Padfoot would like to know who has the book.

_Masseur Prongs seconds, and would also like to know how you got the book._

_Massuer Wormtail would like to point out that the book should be with a marauder._

He froze as the words flooded the page, unsure and slightly scared (the last replying book he had seen had not been a good experience.) _'This is my father and his friends, it can't be evil'_ with that thought in mind, he grabbed a quill and ink and sat to reply.

_**Uh, hello? This is… Prong's Jr..**_

* * *

><p>It was a normal day. Random explosions, flirting and pranks filled it. So yes, it was a rather <em>normal<em> day for the four prankster friends. The four friends, known as The Marauders, was made up of a group of seventh year, Gryffindor, boys.

First the first Marauder and the leader James (Prongs) Potter, a seventeen year old quidditch star heart throb, his dark raven hair, messy, and hazel eyes along with his easy smile made him popular with the girls and the guys. Yet his heart only belong to his Lily Evens his girlfriend since the summer before. He along with Lily were head boy and girl respective and we're probably the most popular couple of all of Hogwarts. Not only was James handsome he also took one of the top scores in the school, along with his friends and girlfriend, he ranked number three.

Next came Sirius (Padfoot) Black (Potter), after running away from his dark art fanatic family he had been adopted by the Potter's and for intents and purposes was James' twin brother. His own longer dark hair and baby blue eyes made him himself a very flirty heart throb, though he unlike James has never had a girlfriend. His flirty easy going attitude made him made him less liked then his friend but still well liked fore his head strong ideas. He was just under James on the brain scale at fourth.

Then came Remus (Moony) Lupin, the top of the school, and smartest bookworm. His caramel hair and shy sweet smiled attitude made him a curios boy in their group, but over all well liked, loving to help others like he did. But he had a secret a deep dark secret. When he was four he had been bit by a fearsome beast, and now every full moon became a wolf. Few accepted him, including his parents and four closest friends.

The last a small pudgy boy with blond hair and blue water eyes, was Peter (Wormtail) Pettigrew he unlike his friends didn't have top marks or come from fancy families. He had only joined the group because James and Sirius saved him from a bunch of Slytherins. They asked if he wanted to be friends and Peter readily joined and was happily too.

Now everything was perfectly normal on this fine day, no new attack from the Dark Lord Voldemort had taken place, all their loved ones were perfectly safe, and everything was fine. They, the four boys were even working on a new project something they called 'Marauder's Mischief Manageable History' a book they, like they did with the map, were going to put part of their personalities in it. It was that night they were going to put on, a rather simple charm, when it happened.

"Bloody Hell is it suppose to do that?" Sirius shouted pointing at the book. "Do what Padfoot?" James called looking up from his homework to see his rather two bewailed friends. "It's writing!" Remus shouted equally amazed, he hadn't cast the charm yet, what was going on?

But it said… er… um appeared rather unclearly, rather see threw the phrase.

'I solemnly swear I am up to no good.' So Sirius, Padfoot, Black did the only thing one wizard would do in this situation. He screamed, rather loudly, waking half the Gryffindor's and yelled some more, pointing and screaming at Remus. "REMUS! REMUS FIX IT, FIX IT!" by which time all awake Gryffindors (including Miss. Lily Evens) were in the common room. "Calm Down Padfoot!"

Remus sat, having ignoring Padfoot (a feat I have yet to figure out how to do), deep in thought. Sirius now sat, almost on Remus's lap. Most of the people have left having being use to the Marauder's weird…ways. "Sooooo What'd happened?" Lily, along with James, Peter and Frank Longbottom had gathered around as the others went back to bed.

"I… I think, maybe… I'm mean _it is possible…_" he muttered to him self looking at the book. "Um, What's possible?" Sirius inquired.

"I think… we might have accidently… contacted the future." He said deadpan, looking at those gathered around. They gapped. "But that's. Is tha-" Frank stuttered looking at them with wide eyes. "Well, let's see!" Peter smiled handing Remus a quill. So writing rather hesitantly he wrote.

**Masseur Moony congrats the person who obviously has the Map, but is sad to say they don't have that the Marauder's history book does not go by that password.**

But before Remus could continue, Sirius grabbed it out of his hand and wrote quickly.

Masseur Padfoot would like to know who has the book.

James took the quill from him, and wrote rather awkwardly, as Lily had taken a seat on his lap.

_Masseur Prongs seconds, and would also like to know how you got the book._

James then gave it to Peter and waited.

_Massuer Wormtail would like to point out that the book should be with a marauder._

They waited and waited and soon… they got a reply.

_**Uh, hello? This is… Prong's Jr..**_

"Bloody Hell!"


End file.
